Airplanes, Determination and Maniac Grins
by KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder
Summary: A missing scene from the Titan's Curse that I would like to believe happened. Takes place after Annabeth has gone missing and just before the Capture the Flag part. Thalia and Percy friendship and bonding. Semi song fic. Please R


**AN: A missing scene from the Titan's Curse that I would like to believe happened. This is Thalia and Percy friendship only, no romance. But if you squint you can probably see some Percabeth in there.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? We need one of these for a fanfiction site?**

* * *

I sat on the rocky cliff, overlooking the sea. Truthfully, I was freezing, apparently my son-of-the-sea-god-powers didn't cover snow (even though it was water) and I was steadily getting colder, but I still didn't move. I had originally come here in hope that the sea would calm me as it often did. No such luck.

Music drifted up from the Apollo cabin and I realized I knew the song, "Airplanes" I believed it was called and I found myself humming along with the tune. It even provided a decent distraction from my bleak thoughts.

Unfortunately, the distraction didn't last long and my thoughts returned to the reason I had exiled myself (Hades, I was still unsure of the reason) to this lonely cliff top.

Annabeth was gone.

Not only that but it was all my fault. I should of listened, should of waited for Thalia and Annabeth to come instead of trying to take on the manticore on my own. The image of Annabeth falling from the cliff kept playing behind my eyelids and I groaned in frustration and kicked a nearby rock. A Ancient Greek swear word slipped from my lips as I realized that kicking a frozen rock was probably not the brightest idea. Great, now I was in pain AND slowly freezing to death.

I head a twig snap behind me and I spun around, my hand instinctively going into my pocket and grabbing Riptide.

"Whoa!" said a voice, distinctively female, "calm down Percy it's just me."

I peered into the darkness as Thalia stepped out of the shadows.

"You must be freezing, what are you doing out here?" the daughter of Zeus asked.

I was freezing, but that didn't mean she had to know it. "I could ask you the same thing." I fired back at her.

"I know this song." she said with a shrug.

I gave her a dry glare. "That's a bad excuse, even by your standards."

She laughed, taking no offense to the jab, and sat down beside me. We were silent for a bit, both staring at the ocean, though come to think of it, she was probably staring at the sky.

"We have such bad luck." The words were true enough, but I hadn't meant to say them.

Thalia made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. I looked over at here and was surprised to see her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking.

"Are you laughing or crying?" I asked her.

"Gods, I don't know anymore," she moaned. "What are we going to do Percy?" there was despair in her voice.

"You asking me?" I said with a small smile, hoping to shake this sadness out of her.

She smiled back at me, but there was still some sadness in her eyes.

I sighed. "The life of a half-blood," I muttered, "no wonder everyone wants to be a hero."

Thalia let out a sarcastic bark. "Oh yeah, it's fantastic isn't it?"

I grinned even though I had no desire to. Thalia was so good at sarcasm. She could probably tear a person down with her words.

A familiar tune reached my ears and I realized that the Apollo cabin must be playing that song again. Apparently Thalia really did know it, because as the chorus came on, her voice no louder than a whisper, she joined in.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars." _

"_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."_

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars." _

"_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."_

I stared at her, I hadn't know she could sing. Of course me being me, the only thing that came out of my mouth was "I didn't know that you could sing."

She smiled (her mood changes were really starting to freak me out.) "Not many people do," she told me.

All of a sudden, Thalia stood up, brushing the snow of her pants. I looked at her in confusion. I thought we had been getting on really well for once, maybe I had been wrong.

She held out her hand to me, which just made me even more confused. I stared at it suspiciously.

"Come on Seaweed Brain," Thalia told me, "I'm not going to let you stay out here all night and sulk while you freeze to death. Annabeth would never forgive me."

I rolled my eyes at her but took her hand. She helped me up. I didn't look at her. "We better get back to camp, it's gotta be way past curfew." I told her.

"Since when have you listened to the rules?"

"There's a first time for everything."

I moved to walk off but Thalia stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Annabeth's just as much my friend as she is yours. I promise you we will find her, together." Thalia told me and I swear the air crackled around her.

I realized that Thalia was willing to to go on some crazy-most-likely-to-get-us-killed quest with me . How could I not grin back?

"Of course," I told her with confidence, "no one stops a Poseidon and Zeus combo."

I recognized the slightly maniac grin on her face, and small part of me wondered if I'd live long enough to regret my decision, but for the most part the rest of me was grinning right along with her. We were going to get Annabeth back and the Gods help whoever got in our way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I've had that song in my had for days and if you listen to the whole song I really think it fits this scene. It's called Airplanes by B.O.B ft Haley Williams (from Paramore) if any one is interested.  
Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
